1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to a neuromorphic device, and more particularly, to a neuromorphic device including synapses having carrier traps distributed at multiple energy levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much attention has been paid to neuromorphic technology, which uses chips that mimic the human brain. A neuromorphic device based on the neuromorphic technology includes a plurality of pre-synaptic neurons, a plurality of post-synaptic neurons, and a plurality of synapses. The neuromorphic device outputs pulses or spikes having various levels, amplitudes, or times, according to learning states of the neuromorphic device. The synapses may gradually change to a high resistance state or a low resistance state depending on learning states of the synapses.